fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters in Nama-chan
This is a list of minor or one-shot characters that appear in the series Nama-chan, by Fujio Akatsuka. As the Akebono edition sourced by the DVD-ROM set and eBookJapan contains many missing or out-of-order chapters, this list may not necessarily be complete. Other Children Ganmo, aka "Gan-san", "Boss" An early tough boy figure seen in the series, predating Goroshichi. He's best recognized by his school hat, skull-print shirt, and striped scarf worn around his neck. He is accompanied by a taller, skinny boy named Hyoromatsu that would seem to be a prototypical Heikichi type of character. Hyoromatsu A tall, scrawny young man who is the somewhat foolish sidekick to Gan-san. He can take on a girl (Sachiko) in a fight, but is also weak to her influence. Piko A girl living in the neighborhood who Gan-san wants to settle a score with. One of her friends resembles a prototypical Chikako, lacking any hair decorations. Sachiko A friend of Piko that Hyoromatsu gets into a fight with, but is left intimidated by her way with words as well as her own strength. Ponko Gan-san's younger sister, who is as rough as he is. Penkou A short, chubby boy that's seen accompanying Konpe in a chapter. Goroshichi steals his apple, giving Konpe the motivation to try to get revenge. Kappataro A mischievous, Kappa-like boy that Konpe and Nama encounter at the public pool. His chapter and character wound up being remade to an extent in Otasuke-kun, with a similar but different plot unfolding. He is utilized again for the baseball chapter. Ishii A baseball playing boy that Nama-chan challenges to a game, competing against Ishii's "Tunnel Team" (not to be mistaken with the group from the 1960 series of the same name) Senpei Amai One of the other young boys in the neighborhood, who enjoys singing. His strict father owns the Amai Sweet Shop. Nama and Konpe also recruit him for their team in the baseball chapter, alongside Kappataro. Kasazou of Komori Another boy picked to play on Nama's team. He brings along his unnamed infant brother as an additional team member. Buta A large, chubby boy on Nama's baseball team. Shigeo Nagashima A young, nerdy boy seen constantly reading and studying through the baseball chapter, to the annoyance of Nama and Konpe, who initially don't know his name. At the end, he turns out to be a valuable team member capable of scoring them a victory, and they get the chance to ask for his name. The team is shocked to learn it, as his name is a shout-out to the famous pro baseball player of the time. Gan-chan of the Tofu Shop A taller, tough boy that wields a stick in his brief appearance at the start of a chapter. He is not to be mistaken with the early Ganmo/Gan-san character. Kazue, Jiro, Mitsu, Goro, Rokusuke, Shichi, Natsuta, Toshichi, and Toichi The nine children of the man in the countryside chapter, named after the numbers 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, and 11. Their father did not name any children after the numbers 4 (shi) and 9 (kyu), as they are considered bad luck numbers. The group has a pet pig that accompanies them. Regardless, a tenth child is added in by mistake in one of the last few group panels of the chapter. This story's plot and the high number of children were remade for Otasuke-kun (much like the Kappataro story), with the children in its version resembling monkeys rather than pigs. Other Adults Kappataro's Father A middle-aged man who becomes frustrated with his son's naughty ways, but manages to retrieve him by the end of the story and gift Nama-chan's mother a watermelon. As with his son, a character loosely inspired by this man appears in a chapter of ''Otasuke-kun ''that was a remake of this story. Pig Man A man who lets Nama and Konpe take care of his pet pig, though Konpe's sister sees it and intends on eating the animal. Nama and Konpe thus disguise the pig in human clothes and call it "Bu-chan", but their plan to hide the animal at Nama's house falls through. Kantaro's Father (Kanzou) A middle-aged man who runs a kanbutsu shop. His design is slightly different in later chapters, particularly with the nose area and shape. Kantaro's Grandpa (Kanbe) An old man who comes to visit the kanbutsu shop one day. Kantaro briefly steals his toupee and mustache in an attempt to go about acting like an adult, which gives Nama and Konpe the idea to put fake mustaches on and masquerade as adults. His design is somewhat re-used for Kantaro's father in the Wild West story. Old Man Yamada A middle-aged man in the neighborhood who has a much-coveted persimmon tree. He is an expert runner, which makes Nama and Konpe's attempts to take the fruit turn out to be chaotic. Santa Man A long-suffering man who has to work part-time on the streets as a costumed Santa Claus. In the end of the story, he is invited to Nama's house for dinner. Old Man in the Country A middle-aged man with a bunch of kids, living out in the countryside. Nama, Konpe, and Kantaro go to visit him in the summer. Nama-chan's Teacher An old strict bald man shown to teach the class that Nama, Konpe, and Kantaro are part of. However, this is also dependant on the setting, as another chapter shows them to have separate teachers. Category:Lists Category:Nama-chan